


Natural Selection

by rachelarcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Multi, as i write for the winchester gospels these things appear in my brain, as usual dean is all about some cas, carter makes a guest appearance, i dont know what this is, i need something, john and bobby are mates, omega cas, please someone help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is an alpha, his True Mate is dead, his second mate Bobby, also lost his True Mate. The two have a steep job, raising Dean Winchester, his adopted sister Carter Smith Winchester, and adopted brother Samuel Wesson Winchester, before Castiel Novak ever came into the picture. The rules of Alpha/Beta/Omega relationships are thrown into question when one of their children presents as an Absolute Alpha. Do four-way matings even work anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Selection

**Author's Note:**

> I almost wanna apologize for this. There is kind of a story, kind of some porn. Just needed it out of my head, so I could continue with season three of the Winchester Gospels.

Since 1950 America had done a lot of changing, namely, they had lowered the adult age to sixteen. They had also started very progressive thinking ways to sort out Alpha/Beta/Omega bonds. They allowed intermarriage between the classes, and if you were an Absolute Alpha (a genetic trick, which made you able to control fellow Alphas) you could petition to have multiple mates.

-/-

John Winchester was an Absolute Alpha. He had married the most beautiful Omega he had ever met, Mary Campbell. When their first born was two a car wreck destroyed their ability to have future children. So, they adopted. Mary had always wanted three pups. First they brought Carter Smith home, a sweet little girl, who was believed to be an Omega from the blood testing. Then they brought home bounding little Samuel Wesson, his blood testing led the orphanage officials to believe that he would be a beta.

Then, one stormy afternoon, Mary drowned in the bathtub. John didn’t understand it, but the police and doctors seemed to agree, her body's inability to bear her Alpha pups had done something negative to her in a manner that was almost crippling. Dean was ten at the time, Carter nine, and Sam seven. John loved his children, but looking at them, Dean with his mother’s candy green eyes, he sort of lost himself. To John’s pride Dean had presented Absolute Alpha, Carter Omega, and then Sam surprised them all with his own Alpha wolf. They all three were in school in Lawrence, and he still served in the Army, leaving them to the watchful eye of his second mate, Bobby Singer, a headstrong and also widowed Alpha.

Following WWII, and up into the seventies with outbreaks of different virus’ (AIDS, HIV, HEPB, HEPC, human tuberculosis, tularemia, bovine tuberculosis) several pups were left parentless in the early 1980s/1990s. It was in the early 2000s that radicals within the nation started burning down Orphanages that housed those pups. The amazing thing about the A/B/O mother’s is that they did not pass on the genetic diseases like those who no longer held a class or presented late. 

After a fire destroyed a particularly large Monastery in Topeka. The congregation and it’s orphans found a home in Lawrence. They started attending schools, and settled in. Following the legislation, all presented students attend what would normally be referred to as Prep School. They were sorted into three groups, each with it’s own wing. Before that, normal grades (kindergarten through ninth) were all in one school. Lycan-friendly genetics didn’t present class until children were 14. 

With the building of the new orphanage, came twenty new students, only one Omega among them. By 2006, all three of John’s kids were legally Winchesters, and although he and Bobby turned a blind eye to the relationship, it was obvious Dean as an Absolute Alpha had Sam and Carter as his mates.

Sam towered above his siblings, easily six foot five, Dean was tall unless he was beside Sam - Dean was six foot one, and pretty little Carter was barely five foot tall. Sam had floppy brown hair, and forrest green eyes. Carter had messy soft cotton candy blue hair almost silver, her right eyebrow pierced, her monroe pierced, her lip pierced, and a glittering stud through her left nostril. If you were lucky, you’d catch a glimpse of her belly button ring. Her style was a mixture of punk and rock, ACDC shirts, and tutus with lots of crinoline, leggings underneath and normally combat boots or converse. Dean wore thick black hipster-ish glasses, flannel, blue jeans, and biker boots. Sam’s normal dress included beanies covering his mop of hair, similar flannel to his brother, and blue jeans with work boots. 

Dean was 18 and a senior, Carter 17, and Sammy 15 when school resumed. Not long ago presented Sam, smelled divine to both his siblings, often causing Carter to pur. John had noticed how vacant both Dean and Carter’s rooms felt when he was home. Sam’s now bore most of their belongings.

-/-

“Look, little cockslut.” Crowley, a long time asshole, should have been a Beta, an Alpha shoved one of the new kids roughly against the locker. 

Carter didn’t even think, she ran hard at Crowley, slamming into him. “Hey, Alpha, leave him alone.” She squared her shoulders, and scented the air, this new boy was an Omega, finally someone like her in her group, if his braclet said anything. 

“Fuck you, Carter Winchester.” Crowley spat, raising his hand and bringing it down on her face, hard.

Before she could react, two strong Alpha’s had Crowley off his feet. “Don’t you ever touch either one of them.” Dean’s voice snarled.

“Ever, Crowley.” Sam added as an afterthought.

Carter had pawed her way to the new boy, cupping his face, and straddling him. Her blue and black tutu, and Metallica shirt making his eyes wide. “Hi, there, Omega. I’m an Omega too. My name is Carter. Are you ok?” When he looked up, her Omega instincts kicked in, his cheek had a gash on it, and instinctively she licked the stripe of blood away with her tongue.

Omega’s could heal their mates. She realized after a moment that her lick would probably do nothing but further weird the other Omega out, however just like with her Alpha’s his skin seemed to repair itself. He shivered under her touch, no one had ever been nice to him. “My name is Castiel, Castiel Novak.”

“You live over at the orphanage?” Dean asked, hauling him up as Sam hauled Carter up. Both Dean and Sam scented the air.

Castiel nodded, averting his eyes from both Alphas. “Come to dinner tonight.” Sam begged.

“I…” Castiel’s voice wavered.

“Hey, you're safe.” Carter absentmindedly nuzzled his shoulder, “You're in classes with me all day, anyway, we can get to know each other. There are a couple other Omega’s around, but no males, you're pretty special.” 

Castiel had never been called special. He had no response, instead he just chanced a glance at this girl, Carter and nodded tensely. It was Sam who dipped into his space, “Castiel, my name is Sam Wesson Winchester.”

Then Dean followed, “I’m Dean Winchester, these two are my adopted siblings.” Dean offered. “I’m an Alpha, so is Sam, that fucker - Crowley, won’t mess with you again, but there might be more. Stick with our… Carter.” It was not missed on Castiel that Dean didn’t call her a sister.

“O...Ok.” Castiel finally stuttered, as the bell rang.

“Come on, Cassie.” Carter whispered, linking her fingers with his.

-/-

“Did you smell him?” Sam demanded.

“Carter’s saliva healed him, it’s settled.” Dean shot back.

“He’s our missing piece.” Sam declared.

“We need to get Bobby and Dad on adopting him.” Dean decided.

“He’s got to be at least 14, do they allow that?” Sam asked.

“He looked terrified, he might have just presented.” Dean agreed.

“Carter will take care of him.” Sam said.

“But we’d take the best care of him.” The conviction in Dean’s voice made Sam’s spine shiver.

“Yes, Alpha, we would.” Sam agreed.

-/-

Linda Tram, their Omega’s and Reproduction teacher, smiled when Carter slunk in, her arm already protectively around Castiel’s waist, she was too short to hold his shoulders. “Good, Miss Winchester, you have already met Castiel Novak. He is going to be your ‘little brother’ for the school year.” She informed everyone. “Castiel presented on his fourteenth birthday which was two months ago, and if I am reading this right, you have not had your first heat right?”

Castiel blushed deeply, “Mrs. Tram, let up he’s already had one fright today.” Carter growled.

Castiel’s eyes swept the classroom, there were four other girls in here. “Ok, well, later then.” Mrs. Tram finally agreed.

“Thank you.” Castiel whispered low to Carter.

“Welcome, now come on.” Once they were settled, Mrs. Tram excused herself to get Castiel the books he would need for the school year. “That’s Jo Harville, Charlie Bradbury, Anna Milton, and Lisa Breden.” 

Each girl introduced themselves, none made him feel calm like Carter, and he was clearly younger than them. He whimpered when she moved her hand from his waist, instantly she linked their fingers, “It’s okay, Cas.” She gave him a quick nuzzle on the cheek and squeezed his hand.

Castiel nodded, chewing his bottom lip. For the first time he took a long look at Carter. She screamed trouble, but since presenting, no one had been there for him like she had, it was something more than shared Omega bond, he could tell from meeting these new Omega’s. Her Monroe had a bright red gemstone on it, made him think of blood. Her lip ring, which he noticed was just a metal ball, glinted when the light hit it. Her eyes were like honey, almost golden orbs. Her hair which was he thought dyed a soft blue, hung in loose curls down her shoulders, with two bows tied into it. 

Castiel found himself entranced by the Omega before him. Their lesson that morning was on mated pack dynamics. Mrs. Tram was pretty determined to go over every aspect of what being in a four way coupling meant, and how rare they were. Normally two Omegas with two Alphas (one of the Alpha’s had to be an Absolute for the relationship to work). Throughout history Beta’s were sometimes substituted for the second Alpha. They were rare relationships, and like all matings had to be registered and blood test completed before it could enter into, legally.

The wheels in his mind were turning, just like in Carter’s. Omega’s in these relationships were bonded in their own way, and their healing saliva would work on each other. When that fact came up Castiel practically squeezed her hand off.

-/-

“Alpha’s do not pick their mate, their inner wolf does.” Rufus Turner, Mating Practices, Alpha Importance Teacher. “Today, we are going to do some shifting.”

“Finally.” Crowley whined from behind them in class.

Sam grinned at Dean, “You can accidentally nip him.”

“Right-o, brother.” Dean winked.

“Ok, everyone, Dean, you're our Absolute, show us how it's’ done.” Rufus ordered.

Dean looked around the track, then stripped. Rufus was not surprised to see bruises, and nips across Dean’s flesh. The whole town talked about the Winchester siblings, how they played rough and fought even dirtier. Dean focused on the trees, dirt, nature, pushing deep inside himself to pull his wolf out, when he did, a ripple flushed his skin, bones crackled and snapped. His naturally blonde(ish) coat and candy apple eyes remained the same when he shifted. He was large, even for their breed, easily a seven foot tall wolf. 

“Me next!” Sam chuckled, shucking his own clothes off. He was faster to find his wolf, and to push himself. Before them a six foot tall beast stood, with a long wolf coat, it was wavy like his normal coat. His own body murred with brusies, nips, and cuts.

As the other’s shifted Rufus ordered them to run the track, to race each other. Sam was the fastest, easily, but Crowley’s jet black wolf was mean in all senses of the word, The black beast with red eyes nipped hard at Sam’s left flank, a yelp emitted from Sam. Dean tackled Crowley, pinning him and baring his teeth. Crowley showed his neck, only for Dean to bit him harder than necessary to remind Crowley not to fuck with his things.

-/-

Castiel was comfortable enough by lunch, that when Carter wiggled her arm around his waist, he looped one around her shoulders. He had had more education this morning on what his new life would be like than he wanted, and if one more female Omega asked him where his pups would birth from, he might kill them all, but Carter was calming, she’d even snarled at a beta who had tried to scent him.

Castiel had no clue why Alpha’s and Beta’s (other than Crowley) kept a wide space between themselves and Carter. But they did, they also seemed more than pleased to do whatever she ordered. Earlier when he met Sam and Dean, the only smell he could smell was Carter’s because she was right there on top of him, but as they and Charlie (another Omega) and Benny (a beta by his smell) joined them Castiel squeezed Carter’s hand.

“Your ok, pet.” She purred. “Benny’s like Dean’s second in everything, they’ve been friends for a very long time.” She offered.

“No,” Castiel hissed. “Your brother’s scents.”

“Oh, yeah, I was wondering about that.” Carter whispered to him.

“Wondering?” Castiel demanded.

“My lick healed you, it wouldn’t have done that if we were not meant to be mates.” Carter supplied, turning her head, and speaking softly against his ear, “I’m with them, were not biologically siblings, Dean’s an Absolute.” She purred, “I’m one of their Omega’s, your their other, I think.”

Castiel blushed, bright red. He snapped his head, turned to look at her, eye wide. “Do...I… I don’t…” 

“We’d never force you.” Dean’s voice drew his eyes upward, and Castiel paled.

“Ever.” Sam agreed, hovering beside his brother.

“What?” Benny asked.

“Nothing.” Carter dismissed. 

“So, Castiel, how do you like it here?” Benny sank down across from Carter. 

“It’s… ok.” Castiel continued to hold tight to Carter’s hand. She squeezed back in response. 

“Cas doesn’t talk much.” Carter explained. 

Dean and Sam watched with interested eyes as midway through lunch, Castiel rested his head on Carter’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “Tell us about him?” Sam suggested, when his breathing was even. Both Benny and Charlie had skipped away to see other friends.

“He’s fourteen.” Carter informed them. “His birthday was a couple weeks ago, and he hasn’t had his first heat. I’m worried that if we are correct, we will push him into one, and he’s the first male Omega around in a long time, no one is going to know how to deal, least of all you two.”

“We get you through your heats.” Dean’s voice was low, and predatory.

“I let you, he’s afraid. He’s terrified you can smell it on him now. It is harder for males than females who present Omega.” Carter sighed.

“You’ll help him through it, then.” Sam growled. “You're his favorite.”

“Chill, Sam, we already saved him once today, and if all the legends are right, Carter’s older calm Omega scent relaxes him. He’ll come around.” Dean sighed. “Not like we can do anything of serious importance with him until he is sixteen.”

“About that, Mrs. Tram when over the rules of a fourway mating like ours, apparently our wolves are super old souls, and once formed a pack of four, raising pups and not caring. If that’s true, we could get him with us sooner, if our blood matches.” Carter informed them.

“Were going to ask Bobby and Dad to adopt him.” Sam told her.

“That’ll be good.” She nuzzled his head.

When the bell rang, she gently jostled Castiel awake, and took his hand. “Our last two classes are just shifting and playing, so, have you ever shifted before?”

“No.” Castiel shuffled, grabbing madly at her hand, and letting his free hand run through his hair.

“It’s ok, pet, I got you.” She tugged him along.

Meg Masters was their teacher when it came to shifting. “Carter is the pro, here, so she can shift first.” The beta instructed.

“Actually, Mrs. Master’s, if it’s ok, I’d like to help Castiel shift. He’s never.” Carter asked.

“That’s fine, everyone else, shimmy down and get out there.” Castiel watched as Charlie, Lisa, Jo and Anna tossed their cloths off and shifted into their wolves, with bones cracking. Charlie had a mostly blonde coat, with her dyed red hair showing through. Lisa was a soft black wolf. Charlie was a strawberry blonde wolf, and Anna was a bright ginger colored beast.

“Ok, Castiel, come on.” Carter ordered, stepping into the tree line. “Strip.”

He did as he was told. She marveled over his body for a long moment, pale and muscular. His hip bones made a perfect V, and she would love to suck marks on to them. She stripped too, his eyes dancing over her tanned flesh. “What next?” He whispered.

“Ok, first, feel the ground beneath you, feel the hum?” He nodded, “Can you hear the wind in the trees?” Another nod. “Can you feel the wolves heartbeat in your head?” Again he nodded, “Chase the heartbeat, thing about the heartbeat.” She was amazed when the cracking of his bones brought his wolf out in like three minutes flat. He was dark as night, with cobalt streaks in his fur. “Damn, you're even more beautiful in wolf form.” Her voice was deeper than normal, “I’ll walk you through changing back, later.” Carter took off in a sprint, shifting midair. Her coat matched her hair, and he wondered how that was possible because of Charlie’s, maybe her hair was cotton candy blue? In her wolf form it was less blue and more silver.

He found himself following her, and the teacher crying out in surprise, “GOOD JOB CASTIEL!”

Sam and Dean had a free period, so both were sitting on the bleachers watching the Omega’s run. Normally they were there to see Carter, who was a show off, but the black wolf on her right flank, who was slightly smaller than Carter, but had fiercely confident strides, both growled out possessively. Sam gripping Dean’s thigh hard. “He’s ours.”

“I know, Sammy. Chill.” Dean purred.

“Carter’s got him shifted on his first try.” Sam mused. “Wonder how she did that?”

“Dunno, we could ask Meg if we could run with them?” Dean was already standing.

Meg Masters was used to the Winchesters. “Go on, change in the woods, but don’t scare the new boy.” 

Sam grinned, mate marked or not, could communicate in their wolf forms. He and Dean shifted, and took off towards Carter. Already she had laid down lazily, Castiel on her right flank, head resting against her spine.

Cas: This is amazing.  
Carter: It is, you know only mates can hear each other in this form.  
Cas: I didn’t know that.  
Dean: Sup, mates.  
Sam: Hello Carter, Cas.  
Carter: (laughing) What are you two up to?  
Dean: Master’s said we could run with you. 

Dean padded over, laying his form down, nose to nose with Carter, Sam mimicked Cas’s posture and rested against Dean’s spine. 

Cas: I guess it’s true then, cause I can hear you all three.  
Carter: Shh, don’t be afraid, you’ll get their Alpha’s going.  
Sam: We’d never do anything to hurt you.  
Dean: Ever. Promise Cas.  
Cas: I’ll come to dinner tonight. Carter, could you walk me home after school.  
Carter: One of them needs to walk with us, and Dean can pick you up for dinner.   
Sam: I’ll walk you, need to get by the library - Cas, in school Dean and I rule… but,  
Dean: I’m not old enough to lay my claim, gotta be nineteen for that, and you're both Omega’s.

Both Castiel and Carter understood that. Silence overtook the four, when they ran back to the woods to get dressed, Castiel struggled to pull the human forward, it took some coxing from Dean, but finally he managed to. Dean and Sam reached the same conclusion as Carter, those hip bones were too beautiful.

-/-

Sam slung an arm around Carter’s shoulders, and waited expectantly for Castiel to tuck himself to Sam’s other side. Once he did, the trio headed out from the school, and towards the heart of town. The library was next to the Roadhouse, where Jo and her mom worked. Jo and Charlie trailed behind them. “Sam is the kindest Alpha, other than Dean.” Charlie explained as they walked.

“But Dean works.” Jo added. “So he can’t always take us home.”

Castiel had had an interesting enough first day, and he wasn’t sure how to handle the information he was receiving, there was quite a bit of it. Carter to her credit just hummed. Charlie’s house was the first one they stopped by, Sam waited for the redhead to get inside before he lead them on. Sam with Jo. The orphanage was three blocks past the library, and on a darker side of town.

“Oh, lookie here.” A voice leered. “An Alpha with two Omegas.”

Carter snarled, low in her throat. Castiel coward beside Sam. “Get away, Alastair.” Sam warned.

“Or what, you’ll call your brother.” He snapped.

Carter already had her fingers hovering over the mating mark on her ribs, prepared to press her fingers to them in distress if she needed too. “Nah, I’ll break your fuckin face.”

“Ah, Sammy, such hostility. I don’t want your sister, I’ll take that little angel by your side, he smells lovely, like honey and summer.” Alastiar was eyefucking Castiel.

Carter pressed her fingers to the mark, then grabbed Castiel’s arm, tugging him back from Sam, she positioned her small body in front of Castiel’s. Castiel’s mind realized before him, that as Carter was the older Omega, her need to protect him had flared. Sam had squared his shoulders, and snarled. “Alastiar get away from my Omegas.”

The garage was four miles away, but already Carter could feel Dean’s presence. He must have been at the Roadhouse before work, because the same moment Alastair slammed into Sammy, Dean appeared. Carter grabbed Castiel, shoving him back further, Dean’s eyes narrowing. “Get him home.” He snapped, his alpha command dancing through her skin.

Carter’s grip on Castiel’s wrist tightened, as she took off in a sprint side-stepping the fight and dragging Cas. They didn’t stop until they were both in the orphanage, door slammed behind them, Carter paused. “I’m the oldest kid here.” Castiel had told her earlier in the day, as she took stock of the kids hovering in the main room, none of them looked older than seven.

Thunder pounded in her ears for a few minutes, she had no clue how long her and Cas just stood there and breathed looking at each other. She pushed Castiel to the window, then peaked out. Dean and Sam were headed their way, both looking a little worse for the wear, between them Alastair's body was limp and being drug. Carter sniffed the air. Jody Mills, the town sheriff was nearby. 

-/-

Bobby looked at the new Omega. “The boys say you’ve had a rough day.” 

“Yes, sir. “ Castiel whimpered.

“That part of town ain’t safe.” Bobby looked at Jody, who had decidedly brought the youngest two Winchesters and Castiel to him.

“So, what?” Jody asked carefully.

“I’d like to petition to adopt Castiel. Clearly he’s taken as shining to John’s kids, and he’d be safe here.” Bobby declared.

The man who ran the orphanage, Jim Parsons, said, “Jody, Bobby, I have no problem with it, but Castiel… he’s not a normal Omega, surely you can all smell that on him, he comes from a long line of Omega’s and they were normally in micro-packs. His blood is the reason no one has adopted him.”

“All the more reason for me and my mate.” Bobby declared. “After John’s first mate died, he’d already adopted Carter and Sam, but I don’t have any pups to call my own.” 

Carter, Dean and Sam had been quiet for a very long time. “Bobby.” Dean’s voice made Bobby lookup, “A word with you.”

“Sure pup, hold on.” Bobby moved from the table and followed Dean to the kitchen.

Once Dean was sure no one could hear them, “Bobby, he completes our micro-pack…”

“I kinda figured, he’s too young to mate.” Bobby growled. He might have to rethink his position on age though, because it was already starting to register that more than likely things would happen before they were ready.

“We know, but… he can’t get hurt… Shit, Bobby, even Carter was snarling at Alastair, her body in a fighting stance, and she does that for no one.” Dean told him low.

“A’ight, a’ight.” Bobby grumbled. “If her Omega wolf was ready to go to war for him…”

Castiel had sunk down next to Carter, his legs tangled with hers on the couch, Sam hovering behind them. “Alastair is going to press charges.” Jody deadpanned.

“How can he?” Dean snarled.

“We were protecting our Omegas.” Sam snapped, violently.

Castiel ducked low, Carter instantly hugging him. “You’re frightening Cas.” She snarled.

Dean and Sam paused. “Boy’s, your relationship is strange enough in this town, with Carter. Everyone knows and no one talks about it.” Jody paused. “Jim, I believe Castiel would finish their micro-pack, am I right?”

The three Winchesters nodded. “Please, let us keep him.” Carter begged, “We will take care of him.”

“Never hurt him.” Sam’s nostrils flared with possessiveness.

“Hold up, to defend themselves from Alistar they are going to have to admit that arn’t they, and then, they will be ridiculed for being different.” Bobby sighed. 

“No different than you and dad, who mates with their best friend?” Dean asked.

“Two widowed Alpha’s who already had a connection!” Bobby grumbled.

Jim looked around the room, “Robert Singer, I grant you authorization to adopt Castiel Novak. I’ll have the contract drawn up tonight.” With that he was gone.

Jody gave Bobby a rather exasperated look, “We will figure something out.” Then she too was gone.

“Take him up to your room.” Bobby ordered Carter, who complied, tugging at Castiel’s sleeve. “Sam, Dean, your dad will be home tomorrow. Maybe he can help us figure this out.”

…

“Well, this has been an awful first day.” Castiel grumbled.

“How? You're getting adopted.” Carter huffed, grabbing at a t-shirt of Sam’s and a pair of Dean’s boxers. “Plus, you're young, you’ll figure out were constantly tormented, our kind is.”

“But why? Aren't we the ones who… further the wolf race?” Castiel yawned, stripping when she turned from him.

“Yeah, our DNA is vital to the continuation of the race.” Carter sighed, “But, our heats in most Alpha’s opinions make us weak, and sluts, we have very little control over our bodies when Heat starts.” Carter tugged a t-shirt on her naked body. Castiel had noticed her mating marks were on her ribs.

“When did you three?” Castiel settled into the bed.

“Hm, when I presented, Dean and I realized our bond, how surprised we were when Sam’s Alpha was connected to us, too.” She smiled. “Then we started in. They don’t knot me, often. For fear of… pups, but everything else is pretty much free game. I don’t know if anyone has told you, but male Omega’s have knots too, not as big, but you can create pups in me or carry pups for them.” She paused. “You’ve been through alot in the last three months huh?”

“Men wanted to buy me, men like Crowley and Alistar. I think maybe the reason we lost our first monastery is because someone was angry with Jim for not selling me.” Castiel shivered as Carter climbed into bed with him.

“It’s ok, now, I got you.” Carter wound herself around him, her chest to his back. She was the big spoon, her face pressed into the dip in his shoulder blades. Castiel sobbed, until he fell asleep. 

-/-

“What the hell happened?” Bobby asked finally.

“Well, Sam was walking them home like always.” Dean started.

“Alastair started in on us about wanting my Omega. I thought he meant Carter - the dude’s like forty.” Sam growled. “But he was after Castiel, he’s not even a legal Omega yet.”

“Carter must have pressed her mate mark on her ribs.” Dean sighed. “Because I felt it, felt her fear. She was in front of Castiel, snarling, ready to protect him if she could. When I got there Sam was about ten feet in front of them, his eyes solid green, ready to wolf out.” 

“I would have too, Alistar charged me, and I believe Dean shoved both of them out of the way.” Sam sighed.

“I did, told Carter to run, in my Alpha voice.” Dean sighed. “Then I flung myself at Alistar. Got him to the ground, just like all other Alpha’s he had to submit. He scuffed Sammy up good though.” Dean sighed, running his fingers through Sam’s mop of hair.

Sam moved into the touch. “Then we followed Carter’s scent. Led us to her, god the Fear that was rolling off Castiel would have led us there.” Sam frowned.

“Jim must have called Jody when Carter burst into the room, tugging Castiel behind her.” Dean suggested. 

“Ok, what about at school?” Bobby asked.

“Well, Carter busted into Crowley for bullying Cas, he called Cas a … cockslut, I believe, and Carter couldn’t deal with that. She slammed into Crowley, then Dean and I got there.” Sam explained.

“Castiel on the ground, Carter straddling him, trying to make sure he was ok, then she licked him, his cheek was cut. You know, it's instinct to clean your mate and heal them. She’s only ever done that to me or Sam, she’s seen you and dad bleed tons of times.” Dean continued. 

“It healed the cut on his cheek.” Sam offered. “And we knew.”

“He just clung to her. Like he knew she was his Omega.” Dean looked proud.

“Dean, he’s fourteen, down boy.” Bobby sighed. “This micro-pack, I’m fine with it, your dad got fine with it after he caught the three of you together, this town ain’t ready for this.”

-/-

For the next couple of weeks everything was fine, John came home, and they sorted out Castiel’s adoption, John deployed again on what would be his last trip overseas, and Carter started to notice the changes in Castiel, she told Bobby early on a Friday night, “His heats coming, it’ll cause mine, and the boys will rut.” Like it was nothing, “Take the boys to get dad.”

Castiel woke up hot, like his flesh was going to burn off him, his whole body needed something. Carter was watching him, her back pressed against the headboard. “It started.” She explained to him. “Your heat.” She offered when he looked confused.

“Carter.” His voice was husky, her eyes darkened almost instantly.

“Bobby took Sam and Dean to fetch John at the airport. I’m to help you through the…” Her voice broke off. “We have twenty four hours, before Dean and Sam will be back, and if you’ve pushed me into a Heat of my own, your age will be completely forgotten.” She sighed, snuggling to him, “They will tear the house apart to get to their mates.”

Castiel let out a needy whimper, he was soaked from his waist down, and the smell of himself was sweaty and sweet, like sugar. “Hush, your ok.” Carter told him, moving deliberately and sure, she helped him work out of his clothes, then she shed her own. “Shh, I’ve got you, little one.”

Castiel was bridging on delirious, “Need.” He whimpered.

“I’ll help, hold on.” She sighed, “Castiel, do you think you could present for me, baby?” She moved away from him.

Castiel did what she asked him to do, shuffling quickly in the slippery slick of the bed to his hands and knees. His face pressed tentatively in the pillow. She could smell fear easing into his scent. “You're ok.” She whispered against his flesh, “I’ve got you.” Castiel felt featherlight kisses down his spine, her hands gripping his hips, soft, but enough pressure to let him know that she was there.

His mind was haywire, and each of her kisses her touches only jolted him into more panic that he wasn’t going to be cooled down ever. Her kisses trailed his spine, then pressed softly against his cheeks, her nails scraping across his ass cheeks, Castiel let out a yelp when she spread him open, cold air hitting his heated flesh and slick. He purred and groaned as she licked a stripe from balls up to his puckered entrance, tonguing and lapping at the slick, she hummed.

“Car…” He tried unable to resist the yelps now falling from his lips.

“I’ve got you, pet.” She breathed, hot air assaulting his hole, then she sunk her tongue into him, lapping at his inner walls, Castiel already over stimulated, choked out a scream, his cum spilling on the bed, and waves of slick coating her mouth and face. “There you go, baby. Not so bad huh?” His body had cooled down some, he collapsed into the bed, she crawled up beside him, instantly he nuzzled into her. 

…

Carter regretted not letting Dean and Sam help three hours later, withering in her own heat induced hell. She’d been through enough to know that her first priority was Castiel, but… groggily she called Bobby. “I… was…. Right… need.... Mates…. Please?”

Bobby told John calmly they couldn’t remain at the hotel, and needed to drive back immediately, Dean and Sam shared a look. They’d been battling the urges of their rut for the last three hours, and were only just managing to keep their paws off each other. 

“Dean, Sam, I think it would be best, if you two went in, and us two went to Ellen’s.” John sighed, “Mating marks below the collar, no where prying eyes can see, Cas is too young to be properly claimed…”

“Dad we got it.” Dean promised, squirming in his seat.

-/-

For the last seven hours Castiel and Carter had withered and fucked the best they could, at current they were both snuggled against each other, panting, waiting. She smelled Dean and Sam before Cas, and nudged him into the presentation stance, then joined him.

Asses proudly presented, bodies supported on hands and knees, Carter gently kissed at Cas’s jaws, their shoulders pressed tight together. When Dean and Sam entered the smell alone was enough to make both pant, Carter always smelled like the forest and rain, but Castiel… his smell was innocent, like honey bees and flowers blooming. “Shit.” Dean whispered, his senses on overdrive.

Dean’s alpha surged forward, eyes looking at Sam, Sam understood, nothing needed to be said, Sam stripped, and made his way to the bed, before gently tugging at Carter’s hair. He sank down at the head of the bed, and motioned for Carter to move to him.

Carter pressed a kiss to Castiel’s lips, hers blood red and chapped from the last several hours, she pawed up to Sam, straddling his lap, and pressed her face into neck, licking at his flesh. Sam grunted, letting her fingers card through his hair, and tug. Sam knew that Carter’s heat was next to insatiable, she’d probably taught Castiel everything she could simply think to teach him, but her body was used to Sam and Dean, used to their knots. She was whimpering something unintelligible, Sam locked eyes with Dean who nodded, Sam nudged at Carter, pulling on her hair, to jerk her head back, “Mount.” He ordered, she smiled, nipping at his jaw, as she wiggled her hips, he pulled her down probably a little more forcefully than needed, once he was fully seated in her, he gripped her hip bones holding her steady, the smell alone was enough to have his knot swelling.

Castiel whimpered, and all eyes drifted to him, Carter made a calming noise, and whimpered in response. Dean had shed his own clothes, and was working on coaxing Castiel from his position to his back, where he could be comfortable, Sam’s legs were extended out, and Dean nudged Cas’s head onto Sam’s thigh, just below Carter’s butt. 

Dean pressed soft sweet kisses to Castiel’s jaw, and whispered, “Your alphas are here, we got you now. Don’t worry, Sammy and I have you.” Castiel didn’t even feel Dean as he started to press in, not until he was ball deep did Castiel even notice the intrusion. “Damn, Carter, you did a good job getting him ready.” Dean grunted, letting Castiel’s bright blue eyes lock on his. Dean’s green eyes roamed his body for a moment, finding the neat bite on his hip, no doubt where Carter had mated him, Dean stooped nosing around under his heart, on his ribs before finding a pleasant enough place, then sank his teeth in. Castiel jerked, his whole body quivered. Dean chuckled, apparently Cas’s heats were going to be a lot like Carter’s. Dean smiled as he looked between them, love dancing with lust, Castiel had his own little knot, Dean reached between them, as he slowly started rocking into Castiel, Dean stroked Cas’s length and gently tugged at his knot.

-/-

Around four in the morning, Bobby and John declared it safe to enter, John quietly slipped into Carter’s room, finding the four naked, tangled messes, they’d probably fallen asleep like that, and it looked somewhere between painful and perfect. Sam’s knot was still in Carter’s ass, his legs long and tangled, his chest pressed to her back, Carter’s face was in Castiel’s neck, her one leg tossed over him, obviously he was pressed into her core, and Dean was flush against Cas’s back, his nose in Cas’s hair, knot still holding him in place. John could see the goose bumps and bites on their flesh, but the heady and sweet smells of sex and need were gone. He draped a blanket over them, and headed downstairs to where his mate was. 

“Bobby, we’re going to move I think.” John declared.

“Why?” Bobby didn’t look up.

“They are asleep, knots locked in place. Imagine that they stopped a couple hours ago, thinking the omega’s might end up pupped.” John frowned. 

“What about Alastair?” Bobby sighed.

“We leave now, in the middle of the night, and just drive.” John declared.

“You said they were knotted.” Bobby frowned. 

“Ok, we leave in the morning.” John chided. “Mary’s family has a couple of cabins out in Sioux Falls, we have enough saved up, we take all the money from the bank accounts we have, the Mustang the Impala, and just get the hell out of here, no one is going to let them…”

“Your right.” Bobby frowned, John wrapped a protective arm around Bobby’s shoulders, and nuzzled his cheek. “I’ll start gathering up what we need.”

-/-

At roughly nine in the morning, all four teens were up and moving, and dressed. Carter had a black tank top on, tucked into high waisted short shorts, with silver buttons in rows up the front. She also had on her combat boots, her hair in a messy bun. Hickies littered her throat and shoulders. Castiel struggled by himself for a moment, then gingerly let Carter hold him up. He had on black jeans, a blue flannel that he believed once belonged to Dean, and his dress shoes, he didn’t have any other kinds of shoes. Both Sam and Dean emerged, t-shirts, with flannels over them, blue jeans and work boots.

They three older kids paused, and glanced between John and Bobby, both were at the kitchen table, Castiel who was still new there, went about making his coffee and pancakes. “Dad?” Dean asked softly, Castiel stilled, and looked at the two older alphas.

“Were leaving.” Bobby offered it slowly.

“All of us.” John smiled.

“Because it’s not safe here.” Bobby continued.

“No one is used to what you four are, and this town… it’s not progressive or traditional enough to believe in it honestly, Dean your specail, all of you are. And we are going to make damn sure no one tries to pull you apart.” John smiled warmly at his son.

“So, were running?” Carter questioned.

“Yes.” Bobby nodded. “Dean, Cas in the Impala with all the clothes the four of you need. John with me in the Mustang, you and Sam on the Harley, that way we all leave at once, no one is crowded…” He paused. “We are heading towards Sioux Falls. Mary had family us there.”

They nodded, and set about gathering things, Castiel didn’t have much mostly hand me downs from his older mates so he sank into the chair next to John, who scented the air. “You and Carter smell… different.”

“That’s what Sam said.” Castiel frowned. “Carter has assumptions.”

“We do too.” Bobby quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“So, if we are running away, what does that mean for my education?” Castiel asked.

“Homeschool, Bobby has already applied to homeschool you guys…” John explained.

-/-

They bounced around for a long time after that, never staying in place too long. Bobby and John remained in Sioux Falls long after the four Winchester mate’s left. Bobby and John opened a garage, and received postcards from Carter, from Castiel, different places they stayed. 

It wasn’t until Castiel was 18, Sam 19, Carter 22, and Dean 23 that they settled down anywhere. They unique smell the Alpha’s scent on Carter and Castiel was a mixture of the fours scents, with something sweet added, some level of protection, their bodies were changed chemically, they could and would only produce mates for their alpha’s and in Carter’s case, the alpha’s and Cas.

They settled in a small traditional town in Virginia, Floyd to be exact, where country markets still flourished, and old timers talked about the good old days where mating packs were normal, and honored. Carter and Castiel picked the house, money John and Bobby gave them eons ago spent on the old plantation farm house, it was white and pillard with a wrap around porch, all the upstairs windows had balconies. It was more like a painting than a home. They’d seen a lot of places, and made a name for themselves in several.

Dean petitioned for mating rights, and his license as an absolute alpha that fall, the following Spring, the micro-pack had several new pups to worry about. The Alpha’s never discussed it, not at great length, but Carter had carried a pup for each of them and Castiel, Cas had carried a pup for each, five little infants, all male. 

John and Bobby joined them, in the large house. Dean and Bobby opened a salvage yard. Sam continued his education and became a small time lawyer in the Mayberry-isk town. Carter and Castiel had opened a BBQ pit with John. They did the best they could, they worked hard, they made a life in a time when who they were wasn’t acceptable.


End file.
